


Love is 2

by Melissa1214



Series: Love is [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: Love is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821196
Kudos: 1





	Love is 2

第二章

龟梨和也以前从没有想过要进入演艺圈，从小只对棒球感兴趣的他，就连小学毕业册上写的理想也是进入甲子园，和也这个名字也是来自有名的棒球漫画《Touch》，至于为什么突然成为了杰尼斯的Jr.是因为亲戚家的姐姐自作主张的帮他投了简历，就连参加甄选会也是被爸爸骗去的。到了以后才发现原来是参加杰尼斯Jr.的甄选会，结果还跑错场地差点来不及，但是遇见了同样跑错场地的中丸雄一，幸好两人后来还是及时赶到了正确的场地，一看少年们都穿着时下流行的衣饰，龟梨和也看着自己身上穿的还是刚刚在车上换上的爸爸的运动服，觉得有点尴尬，少年们一起跟着老师跳舞的时候，龟梨和也根本什么都不会，只是胡乱跟着老师的动作挥舞手脚而已，但是最后却被留下来通知入选了。

在甄选会的现场，龟梨和也一眼就认出了山下智久，可爱精致的脸蛋，比电视上更好看。为什么龟梨和也会认出山下智久呢，其实是因为有一次看到喜欢的女生文件夹里贴着山下智久的照片，而且当时学校不管是前辈还是后辈都会看的电视节目上就有山下智久，所以第一次看到生人的龟梨和也有点激动，脑子一热就跑过去和别人打招呼了。虽然没说上几句话，但是山下智久可爱的笑容却让龟梨和也如沐春风。山下智久走了以后，有一个叫赤西仁的男生主动过来和龟梨和也说话，似乎是落选了，询问龟梨和也有没有通过。

虽然入选了，但龟梨和也一直没去上过杰尼斯安排的艺能课，热爱棒球的龟梨和也周末还是选择继续参加棒球训练，直到J桑亲自打电话过来用组一个杰尼斯棒球队在杰尼斯打棒球的理由才让龟梨和也来到杰尼斯参加Jr.的艺能课。

因为比其它的同期生晚了几个月才去上课，所以落下了进度，要付出比别人更多的努力才能跟得上，不过龟梨和也有着不服输的体育精神，既然选择了就必须坚持下去。当时负责代领他们这批新人的是生田斗真，生田斗真看龟梨和也跟不上进度但是很努力的在学习，于是很耐心的教了龟梨和也舞步，龟梨和也非常感激他。

也是在那里，龟梨和也又遇见了赤西仁，虽然不知道为什么当时落选的赤西仁会成为Jr.，但或许每个人都有自己的奇遇吧，龟梨和也也没有多问什么，两个人渐渐熟识起来。

一开始是站在几百个人后面给人气Jr.山下智久他们伴舞，有时候镜头根本就看不到自己，但舞台上的气氛让人情绪高涨，总有一天我也会站在舞台中央跳舞吧，怀着这样的心情努力着。

当赤西仁邀请龟梨和也一起去山下智久家玩的时候，龟梨和也简直不敢相信，是山下智久家耶，比起赤西仁和山下智久什么时候玩在一起这个问题，龟梨和也更关心竟然可以有机会去山下智久家，虽然在加入杰尼斯之前山下智久或许算是假想“情敌”，但进入杰尼斯以后龟梨和也完全成为了山下智久迷弟俱乐部中的一员。每次上课见到山下智久的时候龟梨和也都会非常礼貌的用敬语打招呼，虽然两个人并没有说过话，但只是看到山下智久和他打个招呼就够龟梨和也开心一整天了。

意外的是发现回家方向也一致，都需要乘坐总武线，总武线小分队成员还有岚的前辈二宫和也和相叶雅纪，只是龟梨和也并不敢再主动上前与山下智久攀谈，第一次见面时的勇气不知道都跑去哪里了。

自从赤西仁带着龟梨和也一起到山下智久家玩过以后，龟梨和也整个人突然在山下智久眼里变得有存在感起来，节目彩排的时候发现原来龟梨和也也在后面伴舞啊，回家时发现原来一起坐总武线啊，或许是对他有点在意吧。明明年龄比自己还小，但偶尔会露出小大人的神情，非常有意思。

“龟梨，你也是坐总武线啊？”山下智久主动和龟梨和也攀谈起来。

“是的，山下君”龟梨和也有点害羞的回答道。

“那以后我们可以一起回家啦，路上有人一起说话就不会寂寞啦。”山下智久对着龟梨和也露出招牌微笑。

“那太好了！”龟梨和也瞬间双眼放光变身为小迷弟。

“等会回家有空吗？要不要来我家玩？”山下智久顺便邀请到。

“真，真的吗？真的可以吗？”

“可以哟，正好今天没什么事哦，来我家玩吧”

“那我得先回家和妈妈说一声才行”龟梨和也兴奋的已经想立马回家告诉妈妈。

“那好，我在家等你，还记得路吗？”

“记得！”

“好的，等你哟”

之后一路上似乎还聊了一些有的没的，不过很快龟梨和也就到站了，告别山下智久以后，龟梨和也火速赶回家告诉妈妈要去山下智久家玩的事，收拾好东西以后就出发了。

两个男孩子很快就玩闹在一起，一直到快到和妈妈约定回家的时间，龟梨和也才发现时间过得很快。

“山下君，我得回家了”龟梨和也似乎还没玩够，依依不舍。

“哎，好吧，还没玩够呐”

“龟梨要不就留下来吃饭吧？”山下妈妈说道，见到龟梨和也，山下妈妈没来由的就是很喜欢他。

“谢谢阿姨，我已经答应妈妈会按时回去吃饭的，得遵守约定。”龟梨和也不好意思的准备回家了。

“呐，龟梨，表演一个一发技把我逗笑我就让你回去”山下智久突然有点坏心的提议。

“这个…”龟梨和也不好意思的挠挠头，害羞的样子让山下智久觉得非常开心。

“小智，别闹了，龟梨快点回家吧”山下妈妈温柔的把龟梨和也送到门边。

“阿姨，山下君再见”

“下次再来玩哦”山下智久在妈妈背后对龟梨和也做了一个鬼脸。

“嗯嗯，一定”龟梨和也看到山下智久的鬼脸觉得很好笑，没想到山下智久有这么孩子气的一面。

再之后两个人就经常一起玩了，男孩子的友情似乎很简单，开始的时候龟梨和也还会经常用敬语和山下智久说话，但两个人渐渐熟稔以后，龟梨和也对山下智久的称呼不知不觉就由“山下君”变成了“山P”，山下智久对龟梨和也的称呼也直接由“龟梨”变成了“kame”，感情真的很好呢，一起坐总武线回家之后，两个人总是互相去对方家玩，曾经和赤西仁一起玩的日子似乎快要被抛到脑后。

龟梨和也也渐渐发现了山下智久爱撒娇的性子，只要山下智久一对龟梨和也一边撒娇一边说

“kame，到我家来陪我嘛，好寂寞啊……”

龟梨和也就完全无法拒绝，还生出了一股必须保护山下智久的想法，毕竟谁能拒绝那么漂亮的脸蛋的请求呢。

但每次龟梨和也要回家的时候山下智久就要求龟梨和也必须表演一个一发技把他逗笑才能放他回家，真是败给他，毕竟是前辈啊，而且山下智久的请求，龟梨和也总是无法拒绝，于是龟梨和也表演了最喜欢的X-Japan的空气吉他，成功将山下智久逗笑才回家。其实山下智久只是觉得龟梨和也害羞的样子很可爱，才会每次都捉弄他。

山下智久去龟梨和也家玩的时候有一次吃到了龟梨妈妈做的奶油炖菜，实在是太好吃了，那天吃了两碗饭。龟梨妈妈也感到非常开心，于是只要山下智久一来，那天晚上的餐桌上必定会出现奶油炖菜，这下换成龟梨和也头疼了，虽然自己以前经常吃这道菜，并没有觉得有什么特别，山下智久很喜欢吃，龟梨妈妈很开心，但是天天吃也会吃腻的，而且山下智久还在杰尼斯到处宣传龟梨妈妈做的奶油炖菜如何美味，结果听到传闻的生田斗真和别的Jr.也跑来家里一起蹭饭，真的很头疼……但是看到那个罪魁祸首吃得那么满足的样子，谁叫你长得美呢。


End file.
